WaterMoss
(Do not steal, for this is Queen Glacier the Icewings's OC!) WaterMoss is a Seawing who lives on a camp near the ocean. She likes the water, but not as much as other Seawings in the fact that she dislikes the idea of living in It 24/7, thus she created a camp for Seawings who don't want to live in the water or even hate it. She is extremely adamant, but easily angered. WaterMoss has hardly any pain tolerance, but her sleek design helps her fight without a single wound. WaterMoss loves to pick up scraps of metal and old junk left on the sides of kingdoms and construct them into machines and mechanisms for her Seawing camp. WaterMoss will go in the ocean, she doesn't completely despise it, in fact she sometimes likes to swim in its depths. The thing is she could never stay in the ocean as her home. She used to be able to breathe a searing hot blue green flame (see history for more details.) WaterMoss has a red cloak with silver sides and silver insides that when hooked around her body she turns into a light red Skywing with greenish silver eyes, orange wings, and a yellow underbelly. If the cloak just lays loosely around her body, she stays as her normal self. Description WaterMoss is mostly green with streaks of a very light blue. Her snout is a darker green than the rest of her body, and her eyes gleam black. WaterMoss's tail is unusually skinny, making it hard for her to be able swim. She has very large talons, and the webs in between her claws are very short and thin. She wears a red bracelet that seems to be made of the scales of Skywing that has a silver key attached to it. She has earrings of a red dragon holding a silver ring. When WaterMoss hooks the cloak together, she can change to a Skywing form of herself called FlameThrower (Please do not steal this name!) FlameThrower is an orange SkyWing with green eyes, yellow wing membranes and underscales, along with red scales on the edge of her claws, snout, and tail. Her fire is not as hot, but can be spread around far distances. History When WaterMoss was introduced to water for the first time by her parents, several things were wrong. First, her webs between her talons were so short that paddling/swim was almost impossible, her tail was unusually small and her wing membrane was weak and thin. She liked shallow water more than the ocean that engulfed her small body. WaterMoss lived a wonderful childhood with her parents in the summer palace, despising the water against her eyes as she was taught to swim with her frail webs. She and her family set up a small camp for her near the ocean when she reached 11, but they visited her rarely because they loved the ocean. She lived alone and sometimes with weary travels, whom she offered food and water and a place to rest. Soon, a hybrid friend of hers named Bowfin informed her of some terrible news that the queen had executed her parents for creating 'a monstrous "Seawing" who did not like what she was born to live in.' Bowfin told her that he was pretty sure the queen wanted 'a word' with WaterMoss, but she decided to move to the Mudwing kingdom with Bowfin to conceal herself. She liked it there because they actually accepted her. She was technically a Mudwing, since she was somewhat built for water but didn't absolutely adore it or live in it every single minute of her life. She lived a peaceful 3 years there, until one day when she and Bowfin were walking to the camp. A Skywing (later found out to be a dragon named Altitude) with silver eyes and yellow wing membranes knocked her out and she woke in the camp, but in a different spot. Bowfin was nowhere to be found. WaterMoss couldn't breathe her searing hot and deadly blue green flame, the Skywing had taken it from her. ALtitude turned out to be her father, he was scared of her powers and took off to let her mother take care of WaterMoss with her new love. WaterMoss's only traits of being a Skywing are the flames she used to be able to produce, her large wings, and her yellow underbelly. WaterMoss still identifies as a Seawing due to hating Skywings along with no notable Skywing features. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids